


Talking About Old Memories

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Jin verse, alternate universe- vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Vampire Jin AU] After the last battle, Jin and Ryuuji talk about their respective demons. [violence, mentions kidnapping/past trauma, violence, OC character death, takes place after "Detective Work"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking About Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Jin AU again. For [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[hc_bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Prompt is "unwanted transformation."

Title: Talking About Old Memories  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Vampire fic, mentions kidnapping/past trauma, OC character death, violence  
Notes: Vampire Jin AU again. For [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Prompt is "unwanted transformation."

“Masato?”

“Yes?” Masato sing-songed right before taking a long sip of cow’s blood.

It wasn’t the first time Ryuuji had to begin a difficult conversation. But those usually involved Youko and her grades, not vampires. Especially not vampires who’d been captured, just for a moment, and looked like his world was falling apart.

Ryuuji had been a hunter, once. And he knew that Masato was no stranger to combat himself, if he was that high up in the Black Puma clan’s hierarchy. It’d been a tense situation, but if Masato had looked that scared at the prospects of being a Vaglass prisoner, then there was something else. And unless they addressed the problem, it could appear again—and Ryuuji might not be able to save him when it did.

So he took a deep breath, and began. “I want to thank you for finding that information on my brother.”

Masato smiled warmly over his blood. “No problem. Hey, Morishita says he thinks your brother may have gone to Australia after leaving Osaka. He’s checking records now.”

“Really?” That was… he would focus on it later. Masato was important as well. “I did notice, however, that you seemed to tense up in the fight.”

“Yes?” There was no song in Masato’s voice now.

“When Escape grabbed you.” Ryuuji leaned forward. “You tensed up, and panicked.”

“Yes, maybe a little, but I got away from her.” Masato was trying hard to smile. “I think I did pretty good.”

“Yes, but your moves were sloppy. It was pure adrenaline. Masato, I know this isn’t the first time you’ve dealt with the Vaglass clan.” The first time they’d met, it was because Masato had been nearly killed by them. “If you want to talk about anything… I want you to know that I’m here.”

“That’s sweet, Ryuuji.” Masato stood up. “But here’s the thing.”

He went into the bedroom, and then poked his head out the door. “I don’t want to talk about it. Ever.”

Masato shut and locked the door.

\--

“I can’t believe he ran away to my bedroom,” Ryuuji grumbled as he scrubbed furiously at a plate. Ostensibly, he could go in, since it was his room, but that would undermine what trust Masato had in him. Which apparently wasn’t a lot, and yes, they hadn’t known each other for very long, and he wasn’t expecting Masato to tell him everything, but a little compromise would been nice—

“Wow. Squeeze that plate even harder, and you’ll smash it in two.” Youko beamed at him as she hung up her jacket.

Ryuuji took a moment to gather himself. “How was karate class, Youko?”

“Good. I’m getting better and better at kicking stuff.”

“And you thanked Ranru for the ride home?”

“I always do.” Youko started to unpack her school bag. “Where’s Jin?”

“… In my room.”

“Why? I thought he was sleeping on the couch now.”

“Well, I wanted to talk to him about that fight he got in earlier.” The one he’d only told Youko select parts about. “And how when he was grabbed he froze up when a vampire grabbed him, and I just want to know so I can help him, but honestly, that man just—”

“I know.”

Youko looked so sad as she spoke, that all the anger drained from Ryuuji. “Could you please tell me why?”

She stepped up to him so she could whisper, even though Masato wasn’t in the room. “When Jin was baby-sitting me, we talked a little about families, and um.” She played with her gi sleeve. “He told me that his sister had been killed by vampires.”

“Oh.”

“I think that maybe that might’ve reminded him of that? I mean, he didn’t tell me much, but—”

“Thank you, Youko.” Ryuuji patted her head. “Why don’t you get ready for dinner?”

He just had one more thing to do.

\--

“Masato? Could I please come into my room?”

The door creaked open. “Yeah, sorry about my temper tantrum,” Masato laughed weakly as Ryuuji entered the room. “But I feel better!”

Ryuuji sat down on the bed. “I’m not sure if you remember it, since you were still sick, but remember when I told you about that human I nearly killed?”

Masato looked far away from a moment, but then he sat down next to Ryuuji. “I think.” He grimaced. “Although mostly I remember thinking you looked miserable.”

“It was a miserable time.” Ryuuji focused on the old Gundam poster on his wall. It was one of the few things had taken, when they’d moved from Japan. “I recall it vividly. How the blood smelled, the little sounds he made as he tried not to scream, the small pile of rags and cotton as I tried to stop the bleeding.” He took in every single detail of Amuro’s first mobile suit. “And how his brother kept crying.”

He could stare at every blasted detail on that poster, but it wasn’t going to make the next part easier to say. “But when I attacked him, I wasn’t noticing anything except how badly I wanted to see him disappear into dust. That was when I knew I had to stop, or I’d lose myself.”

“Ryuuji…” Masato took his hand. Like he had before. “You don’t have to tell me this.”

“I want to.” Even if it was hurting to talk. “Because I was shaking like a leaf after the fight, and I want you to understand my issues with combat, just in case it happens again.”

“… You can probably guess why I’m a vampire.”

Ryuuji turned to face Masato.

“Not to say it’s a fun experience for anyone, of course. But you gotta understand, Vaglass killed my parents and my sister and brothers… and then he moved onto me.”

“Masato, I’m so sorry.” Ryuuji held his hand. When Masato didn’t pull away, he squeezed it. He knew only too well what that felt like. The terror. The powerlessness.

“But,” and Masato made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry, “Enter—of course, that wasn’t his name in the Meiji era, but bear with me—decided that a bright man like myself was too valuable to be allowed to die with my family. So I was transformed into this.”

“How long were you his prisoner?”

“Ten years.”

Nothing could be said, so Ryuuji rubbed his back.

“I finally managed to get out, and spent about a year not dealing with it until Kurorin found me. He cleaned me up, helped me realize that I wasn’t completely a monster.” He stared at his hands. “So when Escape suggested that she’d take me back…”

“You panicked.” Of course he did. Who could blame him? “Masato, listen to me.” Ryuuji took Masato’s face in his hands, gently. “I’m here for you. I’ll make sure Enter never touches you again.”

“Semi-retired nerdy hunter offers to protect a scum bag vampire from one of the most powerful vampire clans ever,” Masato mused to himself. “Hmm. I’ve had worse prospects.”

Ryuuji laughed, a little. “Exactly. Also…” His hand went up to stroke Masato’s hair. Gently, again, in case he wanted to pull away. But so far, he hadn’t. “I’m not especially fond of vampires.”

“I kinda guessed, what with you being an ex-hunter and all.”

“But,” and wow, Masato’s hair was nice to touch, “I’m glad I met you.”

“I am, too.” And for some reason, Ryuuji was focused on how Masato’s lips moved when he spoke, and the bittersweet little smile they twisted into. They were incredibly close to each other, and Masato wasn’t pulling away as Ryuuji leaned in and—

\--

“Ryuuji?” Youko knocked on the door. “Are you and Jin dead or something?”

“Well, I am, but he’s not,” Masato assured her. “You want some dinner?”

“Yes!”

“Okay,” and he stood up, “how does pizza sound?”

They heard her dash to the kitchen.

“I better go before she tries to eat the thing straight out of the freezer.” Ryuuji watched as Masato left, but he poked his head out the door before he was actually gone.

“Don’t ya wanna eat?”

“Um, sure.” Ryuuji followed Masato into the kitchen, and his family.


End file.
